Thunderous Siren
by Shixam
Summary: The Organization welcomes a new member. Introduction of my Orgy XIII roleplay character, and the characters of my friends. Bringing the Organization to an unheard of 16 members! Demmy X OC mentioned.


I do not own the first 13 members of Organization XIII. Xamjie and Lillix are characters created by my friends. Shixam is my own creation.

This fanfic is just an introduction of my character Shixam (the origin of my name). I wrote it because I include my OCs in the fanfics I write, so I thought it'd be good to have an introductory story so people would know who she is.

--

If you were to ask Demyx what he would least expect to hear when he returned from a mission, what would his answer be?

Singing.

Yes, there were...lively moments in the Organization. And yes, things had gotten livelier since the arrival of Xamjie and then Lillix. However, singing just seemed...out of place.

"Where is coming from?!" Demyx exclaimed out of frustration on the day he found himself in this situation. He had just returned from a mission and could hear singing, but he didn't know where it was coming from. For some reason, the fact that he didn't know who was singing or where it was coming from was _killing_ Demyx. He had immediately decided to fix this problem. Demyx began looking for whoever was singing, but as it began to get louder he began to get dizzy. This caused him to stop walking and hold his head. After the dizziness had passed was when he had made his exclamation.

"Hey, Waterboy, something wrong?"

With a sigh, Demyx turned around to face Axel, and saw that Xigbar, Roxas, and Larxene were with him.

"Please don't call me that right now, Axel."

"Why?" Xigbar asked."You _are_ the one who controls water. You're the team's Waterboy!"

"Want me to start calling you two Bigrax and Axe-hole?"Demyx asked.

"Fine, fine." Xigbar said. "So, Demy, what was with the yell?"

"I heard something-"

"Singing?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I was trying to find who it was, but..."Demyx suddenly felt disappointed when he realized the singing had stopped.

"I told you guys I heard singing!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed to Larxene, Axel, and Xigbar.

"Well, we didn't hear anything." Axel said, sounding reluctant to disagree with his friend.

"But someone has been singing for a while now, and Demyx just heard it too!"

"You're both probably delusional." Larxene said. "You're the only two."

"Well, I did feel dizzy..." Demyx said.

"See? He heard singing because he was dizzy." Xigbar said.

"Actually, I felt dizzy because I heard the singing...I think." Demyx said. This seemed to change what Larxene thought.

"You heard singing, and then felt dizzy?" she asked.

"Yeah," Demyx said.

"...It can't be..." Larxene murmured at an almost inaudible volume."...But maybe..."

"Larxene?" Axel asked to get her attention. The four guys had become confused by the musings of Larxene.

"What?" Larxene snapped at him for interrupting her thoughts.

"Um...you alright?" Xigbar asked.

"I'm fine. Demyx, Roxas, this singing you claim to hear. Does it sound sort of...haunting?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah, it does." Roxas said. "I thought you didn't hear it."

"I didn't-" Larxene was interrupted by a message from the Superior that boomed through the hall.  
"All Organization members report to the throne room for a meeting." they heard his voice say.

"I'll explain later if this meeting doesn't answer your questions for me." Larxene said.

"Why are we here, Mansex?" Lillix asked once everyone was in the throne room.

"Could you please be a little more serious right now and stop calling me that?" Xemnas asked, he looked like he was about to lose his patience with number XV.

"No." Lillix said. Xemnas sighed.

"So, why are we here?" Zexion repeated Lillix's question.

"Yeah, I thought we already had the daily Meeting of Pointless Complaining." Larxene said.

"First, these meetings are not pointless." Xemnas said. "Second, I do not complain. Third, we're here because...because..."

"Haha!" Xamjie laughed from where she sat in Zexion's chair, they were sharing...again. "Mansex forgot the reason for his own meeting!"

Xemnas glared at Xamjie then turned to Saix.

"The chair." Saix said.

"Ah! Yes!" Xemnas said.

"Chair?" Luxord asked.

"Hasn't anybody noticed?" Vexen asked.

"You know we never notice anything." Lillix said, as if it was suppose to be painfully obvious. And Demyx thought that it really was.

"The extra chair in the room." Xaldin explained.

"There's always an extra chair." Xamjie said.

"Well, even if you actually sat in your own chair for once, there would still be an extra chair." Vexen told her.

"There are sixteen now." Lexaeus said. Demyx decided to look around the room and count.

Xemnas... Xigbar... Xaldin... Vexen... Lexaeus... Zexion... Saix... Axel... himself... Luxord... Marluxia... Larxene... Roxas... Xamjie... Lillix... and an empty seat.

"Ohemjiod!" Lillix exclaimed as a hooded figure appeared in the chair.

"Girl or boy?" Xamjie wanted to know. "Please be a girl! We can't stand Larsene!" The figure pulled down its hood to reveal the smiling face of a girl with long blond hair. Her eyes were blue and her bangs were the same length as the rest of her hair-about to her waist-and it seemed like she was holding her hair back in a ponytail, except it was held back by what appeared to be bandages holding the middle section of the ponytail together. Looking at her, Demyx had to think to himself that she looked kind of pretty.

"Yay!" Xamjie and Lillix exclaimed. "A girl!"

Larxene did not seem as enthusiastic to be joined by another fellow member of the female gender.

"You!" she exclaimed, glaring at the new member.

"Yes, me. Hello, Larxene." the girl replied, never letting the smile leave her face. While Larxene seemed annoyed by her arrival, the newcomer seemed enjoy this reaction.

"You two know each other?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, she is who you heard earlier." Larxene told them.

"That was you?" Demyx asked. To answer this question, she began to softly sing the same haunting and beautiful song Demyx had heard earlier. Once again, he began to feel dizzy, and noticed most of the other members seemed to be feeling the same. The only exceptions were Larxene, Lillix, and Xamjie.

"Would you knock it off?!" Larxene exclaimed, and she zapped the new girl.

"What happened?" Marluxia asked, shaking his head a bit.

"That little siren started singing." Larxene said.

"I doubt that was it." Xigbar said. "Not everyone was affected." Larxene sighed.

"Idiot, I used the word 'siren' for a reason." Larxene said. "Do you even know what a siren is?"

"Yeah, it's that loud whiny noise that alerts people of stuff, right?" Another sigh.

"A siren is a creature from mythology who lures men to their deaths using its singing voice." Xemnas explained.

"Thank you." Larxene said. "That's why we weren't all affected. Her song works on _men_. Lillix, Xamjie, and I are _women_."

"Well….two of us are at least…" Xamjie muttered, and Lillix laughed while nodding in agreement. Larxene didn't seem to hear this statement about her.

"Well, I can make it work on women too. That takes a bit of concentration though." the new girl said. "And my song doesn't always cause dizziness, but different effects take concentration as well. I guess you could say that men and dizziness are the default settings."

"So, your powers are in your singing." Vexen said.

"And these too." she held up two tamborines. "I can use sound waves too."

"So, sound powers." Xigbar said.

"I prefer the word thunder."

"I thought that was Larxene." Zexion said.

"No. Those little bolts Larxene throws around are lightning. This is thunder." the new girl snapped her fingers and a loud booming noise shook the room.

"So, thunder girl, you got a name?" Axel asked after the sound had stopped.

"Shi."

"Um...it doesn't sound like that has an 'x'..." Lillix said.

"Her name is Shixam." Larxene said.

"Shazam?" Axel asked, and then started laughing.

"My name is Shi." the newest member repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, Shi, I'm Demyx. How do you and Larxene know each other?" Demyx asked.

"We're sisters." Shi explained.

"Sisters? Really?" Xigbar asked.

"Of course. Thunder and lightning." Shi said."Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Nothing is obvious with these guys." Larxene said. After that, everyone decided that the meeting was over. Demyx and Shi were the last two to leave.

"I guess I'll say it then. Welcome to the Organization number XVI." Demyx said with a kind smile, which Shi returned.

Later, a few of the members-Demyx, Axel, Xigbar, and Luzord-were in the kitchen when Shi entered to get herself a snack. Demyx was the first to notice her enter.

"Hey, Shi!" he said, smiling at her. Shi walked over to the group of guys.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again." She said.

"Same here." Demys said, earning himself a nudge from Axel."Oh, these guys are Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord."

"So, you all having any conversation I can join?" Shi asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to join. Luxord was trying to get us to play a game of cards." Demyx said.

"We're all to smart to say 'yes' though." Xigbar added.

"Well, two of us are." Axel said, sounding like his sister had earlier and thinking of the countless times Luxord has suckered Xiggy into a game of poker. Xigbar didn't seem to notice this comment.

"Yep, we know not to play against the Gambler of Fate." Demyx said.

"'Gambler of Fate'?" Shi asked.

"We've all got these nicknames." Xiggy explained. "I'm the Freeshooter, Luxord is the Gambler of Fate, Axel is the Flury of Dancing Flames, and Demy is the Melodious Nocturne."

"And you still need one."Luxord said.

"Ok, so what is it going to be?" Shi asked, wondering if it was smart to trust them with this decision. Xigbar immediately began thinking, but didn't seem to decide on anything.

"Thunderous Siren." Demyx said when he thought they had waited long enough.

"That's a-"

"I like it." Shi interrupted Xigbar. "'Thunderous' and 'siren', they seem very...contradicting. I think it's a nice touch."

"Then it's settle!" Xigbar said. "You're number XVI. The Thunderous Siren."

Demyx, Shi, Axel, and Luxord rolled their eyes at his sudden change of opinion.

Later, after Shi, Xigbar, and Luxord had left, Axel decided to have a talk with Demyx.

"You know, I didn't nudge you earlier to you could introduce us." he said.

"Then why did you?" Demyx asked, acting like he didn't know.

"_Somebody_ likes the new member." Axel said.

"I do not." Demyx said, blushing a bit.

"Then why is your face slowly turning red?" Axel asked.

"It isn't." Demyx insisted, but Axel had caused the blush to become much more obvious. Axel just laughed and put his arm around Demyx's neck in a friendly way, like he would with Roxas.

"Demyx, I'm the fire guy. I know the color red, and your face is definitely red." he said.

"Fine, I like her. Now, don't hang on me." Demyx said, pushing Axel's arm away.

"You know, I'd be careful if I were you." Axel said jokingly.

"And why is that?"

"Well, didn't Xemnas say something about how sirens 'lure men to their deaths with their singing voices'?"

"Your point?"

"You're the one who just gave the nickname the Thunderous _Siren_." Axel pointed out.

"True, but we're Nobodies, everyone says we don't have hearts. Technically, I've got no life to lose." Demyx said as they left.

"That sounds pretty overconfident coming from you, Mr. Run-From-Sora-In-The-Underworld." Axel said.

"I didn't run _from_ him, I _passed_ him." Demyx defended himself. "There's a difference."


End file.
